The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicles are equipped with airbag assemblies that include an inflatable airbag cushion providing supplemental occupant restraint in response to vehicle collisions. Known airbag assemblies can be located, for example, in a steering wheel hub, within an instrument panel recess, within a seat, within interior trims, and within door panels to protect occupants during an impact event.
Known airbag assemblies can include an inflatable airbag cushion and an inflator device in fluid communication with the inflatable cushion. In a driver-side airbag assembly, a base plate can support the inflator device at the interior of the steering wheel opposing the driver. An aperture to the airbag cushion is disposed adjacent to the inflator device with a perimeter portion of the aperture held between the base plate and a retainer to secure the uninflated airbag cushion to the inflator device. When the airbag assembly is located elsewhere in the vehicle, the inflator device can be held within a trough-like housing with the airbag cushion secured along the walls of the housing. In each location, the inflator device can inject pressurized inflation gas into the cushion upon activation to effect inflation of the airbag cushion.